


works

by moonalmoon



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonalmoon/pseuds/moonalmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just short stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	works

He waked up startled . the lake of light in his bedroom felt …….wrong he always need to be alert he need to see everything ,he need to hear sounds and he needed to talk . he felt a body shuffle next to him .he tried to decrepit the body ,a dark honey colored short hair. Broad shoulder and quite honestly a nice butt, the naked man next to him looked familiar , Aleks had to think twice before saying anything he, he know that there no way they didn’t sleep together , he smelled sex . and the nakedness of them both is another proof so he just whispered to him self  
"kootra"  
He felt stupid , using his internet name . but they did just met yesterday so , he have to be somewhat formal but then again ,he just fucked him so maybe its okay to just call him….  
"Jordan"  
Jordan turned with closed eyes he looked sleepy as hell and he just pushed the words from his moth  
"what"  
Aleks didn’t know what to say, he should have thought of something witty to say . to defuse the awkwardness of one night stands , so he just opened his mouth and let his supconsuice take control  
"want food…..like pancakes or like whatever, or like water or beer , or like food"  
Great that was just perfect ,the look of utter confusion and horror on Jordan face was just the cherry on top  
"no ,aleks ,thank you I am fine"  
this moment Is the perfect moment for a metro to just hit the earth or better yet the earth should just split open and eat him and his stupid face, but then Jordan reach to him , cupped his face and kissed him soft kisses one after another on his lips ,cheeks, eyes and noes .he felt himself turn to jelly , then he felt Jordan tongue kiss him, so aleks just dived in trying to take over laying on Jordan and tasting him. Jordan pulled him self and looked in aleks eyes  
"let us sleep , I am tired "  
Aleks just nodded and placed himself behind Jordan spooning him.he felt relaxed the lake of light was perfect all did he need was the comfort touch of his beloved he didn’t need to see hear or even talk .


End file.
